The present invention relates to turn signal devices for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a turn signal cancelling device.
Turn signal cancelling devices for motor vehicle turn signals are per se known.
Typically, the turn signal cancelling devices are activated by turn signal cancelling pins which are attached to the motor vehicle steering wheel. The turn signal cancelling pins engage the turn signal cancelling device as the steering wheel is returned from the signalled turned position to a straight ahead position to cancel the turn signal by returning the turn signal activating lever to the neutral position.
It occurs that sometimes a driver of the motor vehicle will hold the turn signal activating lever in the signalled direction of the turn even as the steering wheel returns from the signalled turned position to the straight ahead position or neutral position. This can cause damage to the turn signal cancelling device as the cancelling pins associated with the steering wheel engage the turn signal cancelling device to cancel the turn signal because the driver is preventing the turn signal activating lever, and therefore the turn signal cancelling device, from moving to the neutral position under the force applied thereto by the steering wheel cancelling pins.